My Neck, My Back
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Total Ballie Crack. Prequel to Symphony, takes place in that (fluffier) universe. How exactly did Allie Novak pull that muscle when she worked out with Bea Smith one day? Slight crack fic, definitely at the end, cute Allie x Bea fluff with our favorite Maxine, Boomer and the gang. Hope you all enjoy some more happy moments. :D


My Neck, My Back

* * *

Hi (again) everyone. I am sorry for clogging up the Wentworth feed with all my Ballie one shots. Please don't kill me, lol. I just really have come to enjoy this show, this season and this pairing (my official OTP! Yay!) and just like to share my stuff with other people. Anywho, thank you for reading. :)

This one-shot was actually suggested by Jellybean934, who kindly pointed out in a previous one-shot that I mentioned Allie pulled a muscle when attempting to lift weights with Bea. So, this is what resulted! And of course, it takes place in that universe. You don't have to read the other one shot to read this, but know it's in the alternate universe of Wentworth where everything is simple and happy and the Freak is long gone. :D

Oh, and quick sidebar, obviously this is a fluff piece, Wentworth is dark and dreary enough, let's give it some light shall we? :D

* * *

Allie frowned as she watched her girlfriend across the yard. Here she was, sitting with her band of merry fellow Red Right Handers, listening to Kaz go on and on about another dreadful injustice present in the world of man. Allie, however, was not listening to such drivel, too busy staring at the ever tight, ever toned, body of one Top Dog Bea Smith.

It was just after lunch and the scheduled rec time in the yard was taking place, and in moments of free time such as these, Allie would try to coax her girlfriend into some one on one alone time, especially since they had become completely physical and open with another in the recent months.

However, Allie understood that relationships needed a healthy balance, and watched as her girlfriend was off with her own crew of friends, lifting weights and getting physical.

Allie sighed yet again, watching as Maxine instructed Bea to do a set amount of reps, pushing the redhead hard. Allie watched her girlfriend bench press in awe, astounded she could lift so much weight. Even though she liked to tease Bea constantly, she knew the woman was pretty damn strong, much to Allie's delight.

As Bea finished up her set, she sat up straight, breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her brow, her eyes glancing up to see none other than Allie Novak staring directly at her. Bea released a laugh, shaking her head, Allie's stare growing into a more smoldering and confident look, quirking a brow at Bea.

"My, my, that Alliecat does not hold back, does she?" Maxine commented, handing Bea a towel.

"She's so bloody obvious sometimes, it kills me."

"Well, with the prison safe and stable for now between you and Kaz, I'd say her safety is the least of our worries."

"True."

Bea glanced back over at Allie as she patted her neck and face down, sweat pouring out of her. Bea looked up at the clock in the yard, it signaling there was maybe 20 minutes left of break time. She glanced back to Allie, a small smile on her face, before turning back to Maxine.

"I'm gonna hit the showers, avoid the pre-dinner rush."

Maxine gave her a pointed look in response.

"Of course. Make sure you clean yourself up _very_ well," she said, looking over at Allie, the blonde's brow furrowing as she picked up on the fact the pair seemed to be chatting about her.

Bea blushed and shook her head, much to Max's delight. She began exiting the lifting cages, sending Allie one final look before turning away, ducking to head to her unit before the showers.

"The male oppressor will not go down easily, he-"

"Righto, need to take a dump. Be back in a jiff," Allie interrupted, leaving her table briskly as she headed off towards the exit.

The blonde stopped in her tracks when she saw Bea Smith leaning against a wall, looking up as soon as Allie came into her vision. The blonde smiled, walking over to her.

"It looks like someone had a nice workout," Allie commented, tugging at Bea's shirt and observing all the sweat.

"You could say that," she replied, a small and shy smile on her lips.

"What do ya say I help you get cleaned up?" Allie whispered as she leaned closer to Bea, still toying with the ends of her shirt.

Bea shook her head, smiling all the while.

"Maybe you should start working out. It will give you a place to pour all that energy into."

"Mmm, nah. I enjoy pouring my energy exactly where I have been," she said, leaning closer to Bea's ear.

"And I think you do too," she whispered, sending a shiver down Bea's spine.

The girl pulled back briskly, beginning to walk into the building, throwing a smirk and wink over her shoulder as she did so.

"I'll meet ya over there!" she sang out, skipping down the hallway, Bea only rolling her eyes playfully as she went to fetch her own stuff as well.

* * *

Bea was already in the showers when Allie arrived, the redhead making sure the coast was clear for them before indulging in some alone time. Allie skipped over to the bench, throwing her stuff down, stripping her robe off in the process without any shame. Bea didn't even bother to turn and look for her, knowing the girl would be right over.

And low and behold, she heard the curtain open and close, arms coming from behind her back and squeezing her back against a nice and warm body. Allie planted a few kisses on her shoulder, going up to her neck and then cheek. Bea twisted slightly, her hand reaching up into Allie's hair, bringing her in for a soft kiss, the younger girl smiling into it.

"See? Energies poured in just the right place," she teased, Bea chuckling.

Allie moved around Bea to get under the stream herself, letting the water flow over her. She made sure to get completely drenched. Bea pulled Allie's side into her front, plopping a chin on her shoulder.

"I may need a massage today… my shoulders and back feel like they may fall off… fucking Maxine," she said, Allie chuckling.

"Maybe you're the one who should put their energies elsewhere. I know other workouts that will do wonders, without the soreness."

Bea scoffed, pulling back to stare at Allie.

"You and I both know that isn't true," she replied, Allie wracking her brain until she began laughing out loud.

"Righto. Well babe, it was just beginner's luck for ya. You were fine in a few days," Allie commented, the pair recalling some of their first sexual encounters when Bea may have overextended herself, resulting in awkward walking for several days.

The redhead blushed, clenching her jaw but keeping a smile on her face.

"Do we really have to relive that?" she asked, Allie twisting and throwing her arms over Bea's shoulders, chuckling as she burrowed her body into the other woman.

"It was cute."

"It wasn't."

"Oh, come on, it's adorable when I get to see these sides of you."

"Boomer wouldn't stop asking what was wrong until I shouted it to the whole unit on a whim," Bea grumbled, recalling Boomer's two-day barrage of questions.

She wouldn't stop asking Bea what the hell had happened and why she was walking funny, until finally the redhead's frustration hit its breaking point, Bea twisting and shouting it was a sex accident to her entire crew… which resulted in Boomer laughing her ass off and Maxine having to hold Bea back from killing her.

Allie chuckled, reaching to cup Bea's face and pull her in for a kiss, wiping the frown off her lover's face.

"All I'm saying is, sex is better than working out, and you should accept it."

Bea eyed Allie as the girl pulled away to go back under the shower. She took in the girl's body, and Allie had a beautiful body. As gorgeous as the girl was, she also knew one thing about her; she was not an athlete.

"Ah, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You're just a scaredy cat. That's why you won't lift at rec time."

Allie paused, turning over her shoulder to look at her girlfriend.

"I'm not scared to lift a bunch of heavy objects."

"Uh huh, sure."

"What? Why would I even-?"

Bea leaned closer to her, face as smug as ever.

"I think you don't like doing things you aren't good at… maybe Scaredy Cat is a better nickname than Alliecat."

Allie rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit. And I don't do it because it's silly," she said, turning her back to Bea again.

"Okay… well, I mean if you don't want to try something new for me, I don't see why I need to try anything new for you," Bea said, taking advantage of the one opportunity she's had of late to finally get back at her girlfriend and goad her.

Allie paused again, her mind racing as she realized what Bea was inferring.

"That's not even fair. Plus, my new things make _both_ of us happy. Yours will only make you happy."

"No," Bea began, wrapping her arms around Allie, pulling her in close.

"It's good for you, makes your stronger… I'm sure you will thoroughly enjoy getting all sweaty."

"I do enjoy getting sweaty, just while I do other things," Allie replied, giving Bea a smirk and playful glare.

Bea chuckled.

"Alright, fine, suit yourself," Bea said, pulling away.

Allie turned as she watched Bea go to leave the shower, jaw dropping.

"Hey, come back! We still have time."

"Nah, I think I'll go stretch myself out. Don't want to bother you with this weight lifting nonsense and everything," Bea said, trying to hold her laugh in as she knew her girlfriend was buying into it.

"Ugh, Bea… fine. What do ya want me to do? "

Bea looked up, happy as a clam.

"Join me and the girls in the weight area tomorrow, and I'll show you it's much more fun than you think," Bea said happily, wiping herself down.

"And what do I get if I do join ya?" Allie asked, leaning against the stall's wall, curtain drawn back, Bea taking in the view.

"I.. uh… um. You get-"

"A massage with a happy ending?" she asked cheekily.

Bea choked on her words, shaking her head.

"Every massage with you ends that way!"

"Huh… true. Okay then, just a massage?" she replied, Bea shaking her head.

"Fine… but when you quit halfway through cause it's too hard, you owe me one… WITHOUT the ending."

"Awe, babe, that's the best part," Allie whined as she turned the shower off, exiting the stall.

"You really have a one track mind, don't ya?" Bea asked as she handed Allie her towel, the girl not at all shy about showing her body to Bea, knowing it drove her wild.

"It's only because you're so cute," Allie said, wiping her body down as Bea began to change.

"You're calling the Top Dog of a max security prison cute? I think you're a little off."

"No, you're just adorable," she replied, making Bea roll her eyes.

Bea gave her a pointed look before flexing one of her arms, her tones biceps and triceps lean and rock solid. Allie gave her an unimpressed look in response.

"Meh, it's okay," she said, Bea's eyes going wide.

"I could literally pick you up and carry you around this prison as an exercise."

"Do it why don't ya?"

"No, cause you haven't earned it," Bea replied, putting the rest of her clothes on along with Allie.

The blonde chuckled, always loving their playful banter.

"Oh well, that's fine," she said, going to walk past Bea.

"Better save it for after the I dos."

Bea froze, her eyes going wide as she turned to look at Allie, the girl bursting out in laughter at Bea's face.

"Allie," she gritted out, closing her eyes.

The blonde wiped tears from her eyes as she looked up at Bea.

"You have 5 seconds to get a head start."

"Aw, come on-"

"Five."

Allie froze, realizing her girlfriend's fury was about to be unleashed.

"Four."

"Righto!"

Allie said, bolting out of the showers, Bea running after her not a moment later.

* * *

The night came and went easily enough, Allie waking the next day, so not looking forward to her time in the yard. She always wore a white t-shirt out and about, rarely a wife beater, but this time chose to don one as she assumed she would actually have to physically exert herself today… well, with clothes on anyhow.

As she and her crew headed to breakfast, she gave Bea a wink when she entered the dining hall, Boomer looking over and flagging her down. Once Allie got all her food, she saw Boomer gesturing her over, Allie complying easily.

"Good morning H1,"Allie said happily, leaning closely to Bea as she stood at the head of the table.

The ladies nodded, Boomer grinning like a loon.

"So Allie, I hear you're coming to play with us today in the yard?" Boomer said with a grin, Allie rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said, glancing down to see Bea smiling as her fork entered her mouth.

"We just want to know, you think Bea will able to focus with ya there? We don't want her to hurt herself while she lifts."

Bea froze in her eating, going to glance at Boomer, Allie chuckling as she realized the redhead thought her friends would tease Allie, not the other away around.

"Ah, well ya see Boomer, she gets a little distracted whenever I'm around. You might need to keep a close eye on her," Allie said leaning over, Bea's gaze now going to Allie as she swallowed.

"I don't get distracted," Bea protested, Maxine snorting from her other side, the redhead whipping back to look at Max, the woman playing innocent.

"Bea, there's no shame, really! When you have an epic DJ in your presence at all times, I see how it can get overwhelming."

Max was the only one who got the reference, Bea having shared some of her private moments with her, the tall brunette smirking at her. Bea just shook her head.

"No distractions will be happening, and guess what Max? You have to push her ass as hard as you push mine," Bea said, standing up right next to Allie, the girls faces an inch apart as Bea raised her brow challengingly.

Allie wanted to lean in and kiss her, but only leaned in, faking like she would before walking off. Bea shook her head at Allie, her table laughing at Bea and teasing her all the while. Allie sat down with her friends, so not aware of what she was about to get herself into.

* * *

Lunch came and went without excitement, and before Allie knew it, she was heading out to the yard and towards the lifting cages, seeing Bea's whole crew in there getting their workout on.

Allie entered the area, walking like she was tough, faking it and overplaying her strut to get a laugh from the girls. She pulled her sweatshirt off, twisting it in the air as she flexed one of her arms, which were nice arms but definitely not the ripped kind. Maxine and Dor clapped, Boomer chanting, Bea shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Allie, the young blonde only tossing her sweatshirt at Bea who caught it in the face.

"Like my shirt girls? Figured I needed to look tough, since only tough girls lift weights," she said eyeing Bea, the redhead glaring at her in return.

"Nice Allie! Come with me and we'll lift some dumbbells," Boomer said excitedly, dragging Allie over.

The blonde went up to the rack and her eyes went wide as she saw Boomer pull two 30 lbs barbells off the rack, the girl going to bicep curl.

"Holy shit," she said, feeling Bea come up behind her, the redhead in Allie's personal space, reaching around to grab the 20 pounders.

Bea's chin was right next to Allie's ear, her body close to Allie, sending a shiver down her spine as Bea breath drifted across her skin, the woman whispering into her ear.

"Yea… might want to start with those baby ones over there," Bea pointed out, looking over at the two pounds weights on the end, chuckling at Allie.

The blonde turned and glared at her.

"Fuck off," she said, stubbornly going and grabbing the 10 lb bells.

"Would have taken those 20's but you stole 'em from me," she said matter of factly, Bea rolling her eyes.

"Max, please make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Bea said walking away, going to sit on the bench as she did her bicep curls.

Maxine chuckled as she witnessed Allie's glare, the blonde struggling with the 10 lb weights. Maxine bit her lip as she eyed Allie, deciding to take them from her slowly.

"Since I need to teach you proper technique, we'll start real light. It's totally on me, I know you could do more," she said, giving Allie a wink, the blonde giving her a look, signaling her relief.

Maxine stayed with Allie most of the time, directing the girl to grab different weights, having her do different moves, arms, chest, shoulders, core and back. Finally, Maxine wanted to make Allie do legs, the girl a sweaty mess on the bench press as she breathed heavily in and out.

Bea walked over to her, sweating as well but still okay, not looking like she might have an asthma attack.

"You can give in at any time Alliecat," she said as she leaned overt the bench press, adding weight onto the bar as Allie lay under it still.

"I don't… know what… you're talking about," Allie breathed out ruggedly, causing Bea to roll her eyes.

"Come on, you don't want to hurt yourself," she said, Allie sitting up and looking at her.

"Honestly? I couldn't give you a massage for at least a week with these dead arms, so… you bet I'm staying the whole time," she said, note realizing how much work really went into this whole lifting thing.

Bea laughed, gesturing for Allie to move, the blonde twisting and getting up.

"Spot me," Bea said, Allie nodding and not paying attention, until she did a double take at all the weight Bea added to the bar she was just lifting.

"B-But… the bar is so heavy by itself," she said stunned, Bea lifting the bar up, Allie scrambling to lean over and help, Bea chuckling.

"That's why you have to do this everyday, to build your strength up," she replied, Allie gulping.

"Shit.., how fucking strong _are_ you?" she asked, Bea chuckling.

The redhead finished her sets, Allie gawking the whole time. Bea nodded at her to look at Maxine, who had a plate on the floor for Allie. The girl's brow furrowed in pain, shaking her head, Bea patting her back as she went.

"Aw, cheer up Allie. A few more and you'll be all done," Bea called out, watching her go.

Allie stared at Max, then at the ground at the plate, her face full of concern.

"Do I even want to know what I'm supposed to do with that?" she asked, eyeing the plate wearily.

Bea walked over at that point, grabbing a 35 lb plate, holding it above her head as she began to do squats next to Allie.

"Come on, get with it."

Allie looked like she might cry, much to Bea's delight, her endless hours of teasing finally facing some karmic retribution. Allie bent over, picking up the plate, grabbing it gently. Bea's face dropped though, realizing the girl's problem. Before she could stop Allie, the girl tried jerking the plate up with her back instead of squatting to grab it with her legs… and she froze.

Allie felt a pain shoot from her lower back down her one thigh as she picked the weight up barely an inch from the floor. She found herself slightly stuck leaning forward to place the plate back down, Bea placing hers down too as she touched Allie's back.

"Shit, you're supposed to lift with your legs, not your back," Bea said, Allie nodding slowly.

"Yup, yup, now getting what you meant by that," she replied, placing her hands out so she was in some sort of awkward downward dog pose, not quite ready to stand up straight.

Max and Bea exchanged looks, Allie waving them off.

"I'm good, I'm fine… just doing some yoga, stretching out the glutes," Allie said, Bea eyeing Allie's body, which was positioned rather ridiculously on all fours.

"Uh, Allie… can you stand up?" Maxine asked gently, getting down on one knee to look her in the face.

"Stand up? Please. I am rocking this day you two. You worry too much," she replied attempting to push her body up but feeling another jolt down her leg.

"You totally pulled your lower back," Bea said, placing a hand on Allie's tummy, another on her lower back.

"Max, get her shoulders, we're going to have to push her to straighten up," Bea said, Allie shaking her head frantically.

"No, no, downward dog, hah! You do this for like 20 minutes, it's fine really. Yoga! Get with it," Allie protested, her back and leg not feeling too hot.

Bea and Maxine eyed each other skeptically before Bea began mouthing numbers to her, signaling a countdown. Before Allie knew it, she was upright and standing, holding in her squeal as she stood up straight next to Bea, an arm going around her shoulders.

Allie bit her lip, silent for a moment as Bea placed an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Allie?"

"Nope, yea, great downward dog that was… listen, I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back," she said, pulling away from Bea as she stiffly walked away and towards the unit.

Bea and Maxine looked at one another, Max trying not to laugh.

"She definitely threw her lower back," she said, Bea releasing a chuckle.

"I told her to be careful, " Bea whispered, grabbing Allie's sweatshirt and taking off after her.

Allie had paused inside the exit, right where she saw Bea yesterday and cockily teased her girlfriend. She rolled her eyes, now knowing the universe was serving her a big helping of karma, regretting every tease she ever made towards Bea for when she had her own injury.

Allie took deep breaths, the pain tolerable… as long as she breathed… and didn't move. Bea came in quickly around the corner, eyeing Allie in pain, the blonde meeting her gaze. Bea walked up to her, Allie trying to smile but just shaking her head.

"Yea, this isn't my thing," she said, Bea biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

"Bea!" Allie whined, the redhead releasing a full laugh now as she handed Allie her sweatshirt.

The blonde pouted, but Bea could tell she wasn't doing well with walking. The redhead looked around the hallways, moved to peek around the corridors. When she saw the coast was clear, she walked back over to Allie. The blonde was hugging her sweatshirt with her eyes closed, afraid to move, until she felt Bea pull her off the wall, Allie doing so with a yelp.

Before she could protest, she saw Bea squat and go to her legs and back, swooping Allie up into her arms, the blonde yelping once again, throwing her arms around Bea's neck.

"Fuck, Bea!"

"Shh. Unless you want to walk back," Bea said, walking down the halls to head towards her unit.

Allie just watched Bea's face, the gesture distracting her from her pain for the moment, a small smile spreading across her face as she let Bea literally become her knight in shining armor. Allie enjoyed the moment, wrapping her arms tighter around Bea.

"I'm guessing this is just part of your exercise? No white knight bullshit for you," Allie whispered into her ear.

"Nope," Bea replied, glancing at Allie with a smile, turning back to see where she was going.

The redhead made it back to her own unit quickly, walking in and squatting down to put Allie on the bed, the blonde flinching but helping Bea out, moving and adjusting herself on the mattress.

Bea went over to shut her door, turning to see Allie stiff and in pain as she lie on her back. The blonde glanced at her.

"Don't you dare say a word," she said, Bea smiling big, but faking like she was locking her mouth up and throwing away the key, heading to her sink to get some hot water flowing for a wash cloth.

"Flip over onto your back."

"I really don't think I can," Allie replied, Bea getting the washcloth nice and warm, turning her faucet off and heading to Allie on the bed.

She pulled the girl's socks and shoes off, then going to her pants to pull those off too. She looked at Allie.

"Roll onto you stomach, it will be worth it, I promise," Bea gently coaxed the blonde who nodded her head quickly, biting her lip as she flipped herself over onto her front.

"Jesus Christ, fuck ever doing that again!" Allie said, Bea holding her laughter in as she teased Allie's shirt up, pulling it over her head.

Bea placed the warm cloth on her lower back, very gently kneading the muscle there, not wanting to go too deep and hurt Allie further. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, the warmth actually making her back feel better, Bea's fingers working wonders.

"Ugh… pain shoots down my leg muscle every so often," Allie mumbled, completely worn out by today's events.

"You have a lumbar strain… hurting one part of your body can make other parts hurt. You hurt your back, your legs suffer, just like this."

Allie let out a fake cry as she wiggled her toes, wishing the ache would go.

"How long does it take to heal?"

"It depends… sometimes days, other times weeks. You seemed to stop right in time before picking that weight up fully. I think you just tweaked it. You'll be fine Alliecat,"Bea said.

After some time of letting the heat warm Allie's muscles, Bea went to grab some ice and put it in the cloth, now cooling her stiff muscles down. Allie was exhausted, and Bea grabbed her extra blanket, throwing it across Allie's lower body to keep her warm.

"Weren't you supposed to get the massage?" Allie mumbled, Bea chuckling as she climbed over Allie to lay in her bed, resting on her side right against blonde, snuggling into her.

"It's kind of a win. I gave you a massage without a happy ending, a record breaking event," Bea whispered, Allie smiling and laughing a dull laugh, fatigue overtaking her.

"I'm gonna fall asleep," Allie mumbled, Bea sliding even closer to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, curling around Allie's head.

"Relax. I'll be here."

Bea closed her eyes too, hearing the soft sounds of Allie's snoring before she too drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

FIN

* * *

OMAKE

(Omake… check up what it is under Japanese anime; it's generally a small blurb/ parody of the show/ characters after an episode, like a one minute sketch…)

Bea was able to pay off Smiles to let Allie stay in her unit that night, the guard finally believing her when she tried to get the blonde to stand and saw her limp across the floor. The guard let Allie spend the night, whisking her off to her unit early in the morning before breakfast.

Bea and her crew were sitting and enjoying a quiet breakfast, the redhead having filled them in that Allie would be fine, she just pulled a muscle. As the Red Right Hand crew entered the premises, they looked up to find the pain-ridden face of young Allie as she awkwardly limped in behind the rest of the women.

They all observed her, the young blonde giving a nod to her table to friends, Bea's face dropping.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up and going to Allie.

No one heard what was exchanged between them, but whatever Bea said made Allie pout and go to sit down at her table, the redhead filling in and grabbing another tray to give Allie. She went through the line like everyone else, finally following after Kaz, the pair sharing their typical rivalry glares as they walked together.

Bea went over to Allie, setting the tray down, before squeezing her shoulder and leaving the girl to it. Bea walked back to her table, taking her seat and staring over at Allie, the girl giving her a small smile as she picked at her food.

Bea went back to her own plate, picking at the food easily, Boomer eyeing her in total confusion. It took Bea a few beats before she picked up on Boomer's questioning look, the redhead eyeing her.

"You alright?" Bea asked, Boomer's gaze going from Allie to Bea.

Boomer's face broke out into a smile, shaking her head.

"Aw, Bea… it's okay, I get it," she said, throwing her napkin onto her plate.

Bea set her stuff down, looking at the rest of her table, everyone equally confused.

"What do ya mean Boomer?"

"No, no, I get it… you and Allie… faking the lifting thing, makes totally sense. I get it!"

Bea was now thoroughly confused, Boomer looking over to Allie with a nod and wink, the blonde thinking she was referring to her lifting incident and nodding back at her.

"Boomer… faking… what are you on about?"

Boomer faced Bea, eyes wide.

"Aw no, it's okay. Look, if you're into kinky shit, you guys don't need to hide it. It's the second time one of you is walking around limp. Just next time, don't feel so ashamed!"

Bea's face dropped, along with her fork, Boomer looking over at Allie again, giving her a thumbs up, the blonde oblivious and giving her one back, Bea turning to witness it in exasperation, shaking her head, Allie eyeing her in confusion, now not too sure what was happening over at her girlfriend's table.

"Boomer…. Did you tell this little theory of yours to other people after we left yesterday?"

"Huh? Well, I mean… a few people, and then Juice saw you carrying Allie to our unit, so… we all know. It's okay Bea! We're glad you're getting your freak on."

Bea stared at Boomer completely shocked, Maxine grasping Bea's forearm gently, looking Boomer dead in the eyes.

"Love…. This is a run and hide moment, not a drill."

Boomer was smiling, until she saw the near feral look on Bea's face, glancing over to Allie who looked thoroughly confused, the girl going to stand and walk over to them.

Boomer turned back to Bea, a guilty smile on her face, her fingers drumming the table nervously.

"Allie really did pull her back?" Boomer asked, Bea's nostrils flaring as she stared Boomer down.

"Why… the fuck… do you think… I'd lie?" Bea asked in between huffs, Allie hobbling over to stand behind Boomer.

"Righto, what's up?" Allie asked, Maxine trying so hard to stay serious but trying so hard not to laugh.

"It seems Boomer thought you faked a lifting injury to cover up a sex injury…. Andddd she may have told everyone about it… oh! And you two are into BDSM."

Allie nodded slowly.

"Kay, well at least that's good for when we do get kinky, right babe?"

Bea turned to Allie, the blonde biting her lip as she saw her lover's stare, patting Boomer quickly.

"Yea, I really can't walk, so you need to carry me when ya bolt."

"Righto!" Boomer said, jolting up and throwing Allie over her shoulder, Max only able to hold Bea off for so long before she bolted through the dining hall and after them.

* * *

Jokes on jokes on jokes kids. Like I said, check out what an omake is, but it's like a mini parody of a show and it's characters… just thought I'd add some silly, stupid ending to this whole shabang. Hope you all enjoyed the show! Until next time.


End file.
